The present invention concerns deployment of software to desktop computers and pertains particularly to a deployed agent used in the installation and maintenance of software.
There are many ways computers linked together in a local area network (LAN) can run applications. Applications can be run from a central location such as a server. Alternatively, applications can be installed on individual computers. Each method has benefits and drawbacks.
For example, when applications are run from a central server, this greatly simplifies the maintenance of the applications. However, one drawback of running applications from a central server is that this requires a lot of network bandwidth. Also, because of lost network connections, applications can fail intermittently.
When applications are run on individual computers, this reduces the amount of network bandwidth required. Also, lost network connections do not necessarily lead to application failures on individual computers. However, maintaining applications on individual computers is more complicated. It is difficult to ensure sufficient access and privilege to manage, from a central location, different applications residing in many computers.
Automated software distribution systems can provide a solution to some of the aforementioned problems. However, depending upon how this is done, it can result in many additional problems.